


breathe with my hand there

by Nununununu



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Blindfolds, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Din/Female Cobb, Fingerfucking, First Time, In-universe AU, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63, Table Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 09:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: Vanth’s belly trembles as Din strokes her palm up the length of a slender thigh, following the line of a delicate tattoo.An unexpected encounter after a first meeting a few days earlier.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	breathe with my hand there

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rustycat16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rustycat16/gifts).



> Inspired by Rustycat16's truly gorgeous F/F art of these two - this is a gift for you :D <333
> 
> Title from Toi Derricotte's When I Touched Her 
> 
> _fruit bloomed under my_   
>  _fingers. I could not_   
>  _breathe with my hand there_

“ _Oh_ ,” Vanth gets out and drags in a breath right after, even as Din wonders how they got here, the other woman sprawled naked on the table while Din leans over her, half-dressed. Vanth’s belly trembles as Din strokes her palm up the length of a slender thigh, following the line of a delicate tattoo, “Oh yes. _Yes_ , just like that.”

“Mm?” Din keeps her voice level in contrast to Vanth’s hitching tone, her response seemingly no more than slightly curious, the small smile that twitches her lips unheard. Safe in the knowledge that Vanth can’t see her, the other woman’s eyes hidden behind her woven red scarf, the fabric folded into a blindfold. It had been Vanth who suggested it, Vanth who reached out in question after asking if Din might be willing to take off her armour, Vanth who removed the beskar by feel alone when Din pressed closer to the other woman’s hands in unspoken permission. Vanth’s hands had moved carefully then, respectfully, handling the armour and setting it aside piece by piece. Din had watched her through the visor, had watched her as she ran her own hand over the other woman’s shoulder, feeling the silk of her red blouse. Had watched as she drew her fingers down lower until they found the curve of a breast, her thumb circling a nipple, discovering a piercing there. She’d played with it very gently while Vanth caught her breath, nipple tightening beneath the silk, and Din had first found herself smiling a little then.

Her lips have kept tugging that bit upwards ever since, which is quite unlike her – just as all of this is quite unlike her really, especially in that she is without both her helmet and armour while in the company of another and yet is feeling so confident about it. She’s only known the self-appointed marshal of Mos Pelgo for a few days, for less time than it subjectively seems, and yet it had felt so natural to let Vanth unzip the collar of Din’s flightsuit once she’d finished removing Din’s armour, and Din had unbuttoned the other woman’s blouse in turn, stroking her fingers down the centre of Vanth’s chest between her breasts, encouraging her into hopping up onto the table as Din quietly removed her helmet. Keeping her gaze on Vanth and seeing the other woman’s expression remain the same, her hands showing no sign of moving towards the blindfold, the visible parts of her expression aroused, hopeful, expectant.

Vanth still looks those things now – even more so. Din’s been exploring the curves and angles that make up much of the other woman’s body for somewhere approaching half an hour now while Vanth has gone from sitting on the edge of the table to lying back on it, propped up on her elbows, her knees hanging over the side, bracketing Din’s waist.

“Up,” Din slides her hand under one thigh, coaxing Vanth into lifting her leg and placing her foot on the table up close to her ass. Din repeats this with the other foot, Vanth gulping in another breath and biting down on her lower lip at the positioning of it and at the fact she’s now even more on display. “All right?” Rubbing her thumb down along the line from Vanth’s hip to the top of her thigh, Din watches what she can see of her face.

“Hell yeah I’m all right,” Vanth licks her lips. Cupping her cheek with her free hand, Din grazes her other thumb over the lower one, feeling the slight dampness there before Vanth opens her mouth to draw it in, Din letting out a single silent huff of amusement when the other woman nips. She draws her other hand down lower, running the ball of her other thumb through the soft crinkle of pubic hair and over the swell of Vanth’s mons, low like a promise as she runs her gaze down the length of the other woman’s body in turn, lingering over the glimpse she has like this of the flushed pink tips of Vanth’s inner lips peeking between the outer ones, glistening with the evidence of her arousal. It makes Din want to nudge Vanth’s thighs open wider and stoop over to press her mouth there, and so this is what she does, bending to press her lips just where her thumb has been very lightly at first, feeling Vanth jump a little and murmur in surprised approval and encouragement. Din’s nose brushing through that pubic hair, she whispers a kiss to Vanth’s mons, sensing the anticipation Vanth is exuding rocket up that much higher.

“Come now, don’t tell me you’re going to back out,” Vanth breaks after only a few moments of breathless waiting, and so Din kisses her there again, more firmly this time, thinking of how it feels and how it might feel to kiss Vanth’s pouting mouth. The softness of her upper thigh and outer labia is a delight to discover, Din nuzzling into the crease there before letting her mouth drift over those inner labia, barely making contact, little more than a tease as she moves to then nuzzle the other side as well. Drinking in the scent of the other woman’s arousal, running her hands once more over Vanth’s belly and hips and thighs before bringing both hands down to rest either side of that vulva, not yet doing anything else.

“Open your legs wider.”

It seems to take Vanth a moment to process this. Making a small noise of want, she does as much, dropping her knees further out to her sides and tilting her hips up, her outer lips opening that bit more as a result. Din uses her thumbs to spread them the rest of the way and then runs her tongue over the inner ones, parting them with the tip as she relishes the taste – everything seems so strong and immediate without the helmet and she’s greedy for it, greedy for the way Vanth immediately reacts, her whole body seeming to seek to rise from the table, the other woman’s back arching up and her head falling back as Din burrows in further and sets out to explore. Long leisurely licks along the length of her vulva before lapping over and around the entrance to her vagina, not seeking to penetrate her yet, just enjoying the sounds this makes and how Vanth moans. Resting her thumb against the top of Vanth’s clit gets the other woman’s thighs trembling as much as her belly and Din slings her other arm over Vanth’s hips to gently encourage her back down when Vanth seeks to push up against her, seeking to get her to do more than that.

“All in good time,” Din returns to exploring Vanth’s labia before finally licking inwards, letting just the tip of her tongue slip into the other woman’s vagina before retreating, pressing a smacking kiss there just to hear the shuddering gasp it provokes.

“You going to –” Vanth’s hands have been flexing at her sides, fingers dragging against the table top, but now they rise to hover above Din’s head until she nods, at which point they bury into her curls, “You going to take all day about this?”

“Maybe,” Smiling, Din shifts her thumb, feeling the hood of the other woman’s clit move gently along with it, rubbing her very lightly like that, before pressing another firm kiss to her entrance in contrast, feeling Vanth quiver and jerk.

“Want me to beg?” While the enquiry is meant to be light, there’s a little desperation to it. Din smiles all the more on hearing it, takes pity on the other woman long enough to draw the hood of her clit up and whisper a kiss to her clit, breathing against it, giving it several little kitten-licks before drawing back down to lap all over again at the other woman’s vagina, nuzzling her there as well. “O-oh,” Vanth goes almost completely still for a second, before groaning and seeking once more to push up against Din’s mouth.

“Not yet,” Din pushes her back down, gets her tongue that bit further inside when Vanth acquiesces, and draws her hand down from Vanth’s clit to rest two fingers at the rim of her entrance, rubbing her there with her fingertips while licking ever deeper inside. Feeling Vanth’s body strain and shiver, the other woman clearly fighting to keep her hips down against the table as instructed, hands mussing Din’s hair up ever further, a louder moan than ever slipping out of the woman when Din replaces her tongue first with one finger and then two.

“All right, now you can move,” Din encourages Vanth to rock against her fingers, curling them inside her, fucking her slower than Vanth probably wants given her breathless curses in between appreciative murmurs and broken moans. Returning her mouth to Vanth’s clit gets a near grunt and a thrust, fingers tugging at their handfuls of Din’s hair until Din groans right up against her, the feeling of it making the other woman thrust all over again. She gives Vanth more of what she’s wanting this time, licks and sucks her clit until Vanth is shaking so hard the table protests, and Din draws her free hand under the other woman’s ass to support some of her weight and coax Vanth into grinding up yet harder, sliding in a third finger and spreading them on each stroke, fucking into her faster to the sound of Vanth’s sharp cries of praise and relief.

“Going to – fuck, I’m going to come,” Vanth gets out, feet skidding on the table a little, ass cheeks flexing against Din’s hands, and so Din hums her approval and keeps on sucking at her clit and fucking her with her fingers until Vanth howls and near shudders apart.

After that, Vanth is near collapsing back down on the table from where she’d half risen up, sweating slightly, her whole body warm and pliant. It’s a pleasure for Din to keep moving gently through the aftershocks and then onwards, to stroke and rub and nibble and murmur appreciation until she gets a second orgasm out of the other woman, and then after a while longer – standing up in order to lean in over her further and kiss her way up Vanth’s body to caress her belly and nip and mouth at her breasts and nipples – a third.

“Am I going to be lucky enough to get to return the, _hah_. The favour,” Vanth drinks the water Din gets for her once she’s rolled off the table and all but collapsed on the pile of clothes on the floor, draining the glass before setting it aside with a slightly shaky hand. She looks red-faced beneath the blindfold with the aftermath of pleasure and exertion, strands of her hair clinging to her forehead and cheeks, her lips parted a little; looks so good that Din wants to crawl on top of her and straddle her and make her come all over again.

In fact, maybe she’ll do precisely that.

“Not yet,” Before making her intentions known, Din lets Vanth help get the rest of her clothes off her, lets the other woman smooth her palms hungrily up the length of Din’s arms and wonders what Vanth would make of it if she could see Din’s own tattoos. Wonders about the scars she’s found on the other woman’s body and wonders at what point Vanth will find Din’s own; wonders what she might say, if anything at all. Wonders what precisely Vanth might prove interested in doing to Din when the time comes.

“Not yet?” Her eyebrows rising behind the blindfold, Vanth’s lips quirk in the way that had got Din’s attention from the start, “Honey, do I want to know what you’re planning on doing before that?”

_Kissing you, for a start,_ Din thinks, but only says, “Let me show you,” and spreads out the clothes for something for Vanth to lean back on as Din rises up over her once more.


End file.
